Just A Robot
by Derpy Seahorse Genes
Summary: Android!FNaF When the androids find out a new pizzeria is opening they all rejoice. All except Blue. So when he goes missing and Vivi is sent to go find him, will she find out why he isn't excited? Bad summary, I know. Fem!Mangle Oneshot Rated T for language and other reasons inside story. Don't question the genre. Just don't.


**A/N: Firstly, this is a one shot. Secondly, Mangle(or Vivi) is a girl. So don't invade the comments with things saying Mangle is a boy. Mangle's gender is questionable. So until the day that Scott says what gender Mangle is, she's a girl in my fanfics. And why do you care what gender the animatronics are? They can't physically have genders. They're robots. Finally, this involves one of my OTPs for FNaF: Toy Bonnie x Mangle. Don't like? Then don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Five Nights do you honestly think I would put Scott's name in this?**

 **Trigger Warning: The following story includes: self harmup and attempted suicide. I have not experienced any of these problems yet have done research to know more about it. If you have experienced these problems and want to correct me on anything that I have messed up on please PM me. It might help me for some future stories I have planned. Thank you.**

 _Just A Robot_

"Stupid Marion making me do all of the dirty work," Vivi-more commonly known as Mangle by the staff-muttered to her self as her hot pink boots sent an echo down the vast hallways of the warehouse. Her right hand gripped the light pink handle of the fake rapier strapped to her belt making her knuckles turn paper white. "Just who the hell does he think he is!?" She grinded her plastic teeth together irritated by the fact that _she_ was the one sent to go find Blue. 'Why couldn't he just send Chi instead!? Does two are practically inseparable!' Vivi sighed-which was actually her mechanical gears turning-and loosened her grip on the fake sword. "Until now of course."

Vivi thought back to earlier that day. It was just a week after they had been informed that a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was going to be opened and all the characters were being brought back-including the Toys. Massive celebration was held that day. Every was happy that they were going to be back in business. Except for one-Toy Bonnie aka Blue. When he had heard the news he hadn't seemed happy at all. Not even a trace of a smile was evident. And instead of celebrating with the others he sat by the corner and did nothing. Everyone was surprised by this. Especially Chi. The young android who was very eager to go back wasn't happy? But everyone decided to brush it of as one of his moods. He'd be back to normal tomorrow.

But his attitude didn't change. He would just sit there, seemingly staring at something no one could see. Then today came. Vivi grimaced at the memory. The Toys were in one of the many rooms of the warehouse. Toy Freddy/Felix was playing cards with her, BB/Ben was watching something on a laptop he 'borrowed' from one of the employees, and Marionette/Marion was listening to his music box. All was peaceful until Chi decided to burst in the room...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Got any jacks?"_

 _"Nope. Go fish."_

 _Felix sighed as he took another card from the card deck while Vivi fist pumped the air. 'At this rate I'll_ have _the deck.' He thought in his head while looking at his card. It was a ten of spades. Vivi was just about to go when a multicolored blur came into the room and tripped over Vivi making it fall on Felix, his cards and the deck flying every. "Chi! Would you please get off of me!?" The girl in question quickly got off of him and started to apologize profusely._

 _"I'm sorry! So very sorry! But I have very terrible news! Very terrible!"_

 _The commotion being caused caught the attention of Ben. He looked up from whatever he was doing and had a puzzled look on his face. "What's got you worked up Chi?" He asked, curiosity lacing his adolescent voice. She looked over at him clearly understanding his rude approach. But she didn't have time to focus on that._ _She could deal with him later._ _Right now she had bigger problems to face. Turning her attention back to Felix Chi's eyes started to tear up with oil as the sound of her robotic parts clicking filled the room._

 _"...B-Blue, he's, he's..." Chi paused as the oil streamed down her face and she-whether purposely or by accident-fell, dropping on her knees and clutching Felix's black vest like it was a life line. Felix-though somewhat disturbed-attempted to comfort the sobbing girl by running her back gently. Vivi was getting tired of this and her patience was running thin. And so, she decided to get rid of the anger by doing one of her most favorite activities._

 _"Just tell us, woman!"_

 _"B-Blue's missing!"_

 _Vivi went silent after that. Then started to giggle. And then started to flat out laugh. Her gears turned quickly as she put her hands on her sides felling them burn slightly. "S-seriously!? You-you're crying because of-HAHAHAH!" She didn't get to finish her sentence as her laughing fit took a hold of her again. Vivi then looked at Felix who was glaring at her with his 'shut-up-or-die' look. Now, usually Vivi would just brush it of like it was nothing. But Chi was like a sister to him-evwn though everyone else thought it was something else-and he was very protective of her. So she instantly shut it. Felix's face softened before turning to his gaze to the person who was still clinging to him._

 _"Chi," he started slowly, as if talking to a child. "What do mean Blue's gone missing?" Chi looked up at him before pulling away and rubbing her baby blue eyes smearing the oil tears on her face. She sniffled a couple of times before speaking, her voice glitching a couple of times._

 _"Well, yes-yesterday I asked him if he w-w-wanted to t-try these cupcaakes a st-st-st-staff member gave me. And he said yes. Sooo I wa-wa-waited for him to c-c-c-come todaay but he neve-never came."_

 _Vivi scoffed. "So? It isn't the first time he's done this. And besides, he could just be following Bonnie around like he always does." This statement offered a glare from Chi. "Well, Mangle," Vivi scowled when she heard that. How she hated it! "I asked everybody if they had seen him. Everyone said that they hadn't,_ including _Bonnie. And I checked all the places that he would most likely be. And he wasn't_ there _either." Vivi quirked an eyebrow at this? Did she really check all the places?_

 _"Then check all the places that he won't be. Surely he's gonna turn up eventually." She said, not knowing what she had just put herself into. It seemed that Marion was listening to the whole conversation that everybody stock still when he spoke. "Then why don't you go search for him?" Vivi's eyes widened slightly. No way was she going to look for him. Turned and looked at him in disbelief. "Marion, you can't be serious. Right? Right?" He looked at her with an all to familiar face._

 _"Does it look like I'm kidding? Now go."_

 _"But, but-"_

 _"Go. You don't want to see me when I'm angry, do you? You don't. Now scram and find him before I force you to myself. You were the one who suggested it first. And you know the entire layout of this place. You put this on yourself, so take it off yourself."_

 _Vivi 'sighed'. He was right. She put this on herself, so she needed to get off herself. Standing up, she quickly walked over to the wall behind. Picking up her fake rapier she strapped on her belt before heading over to the door. She swifly exited the room before sticking her head back in. "If I don't come back in two hours," she paused, a creepy smile appearing on her face as her white bangs covered her yellow eyes. "Don't send a search party. If you do, be prepared to hear screams." Then she took her out and closed the door, leaving the remaining occupants to shudder at the images she left in their brains._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

Vivi 'groaned'-meaning her gears were slowly rubbing against each other-as Marion's words played over and over in her head.

'You put this on yourself, so take it off yourself. You put this on yourself, so take it off yourself. You put this on yourself, so take it off yourself. You put this on yourself, so ta-'

UGGGHHHH _._

Vivi stood still in her tracks. Was that-was that a moan?

UGGGHHHH.

It was definitely a moan. But not just any moan. It sounded a lot like-

'Blue!'

Vivi instantly knew it was Blue making that sound. Only he could sound loud and high pitched at the same time.

'Hold on Blue,' she thought, glad that Fazbear Entertainment gave her white puffed shorts instead of a skirt. 'I'm coming to get you, and I'm not gonna die because of you!'

* * *

After about twenty minutes of going in hallway after hallway, Vivi finally managed to get to the place that Blue was at. His moans had become softer the as she got closer. But that didn't mean it disappeared. No, Vivi could still hear him. It just got muffled by the door he was behind. Speaking of the door, Vivi was currently looking at it and drowning out Blue's moaning, a look of confusion and curiosity on her face.

"Hmm, 'Burner Room'. Wonder why he would go in here? Well, he was one of fucked up in the head this week." Vivi said to herself. All was silent for about a minute before a loud voice came from behind the door.

"It's not fair! Why do they get to go while I just rot here!"

"The fuck is he talking about? Whatever it is that's not going to stop me from dragging him back to the others!" Vivi whisper-shouted before putting her hot pink leather gloves hands on the door and pushed. Once the gap was big enough, she slipped in as quietly as she could to prevent Blue from hearing her. When she did enter she took a look at it.

Four big furnaces were placed against the back wall with two doors on each: the smaller was for coal and the bigger was for whatever you wanted to burn. The right wall had mountains of coal with a few shovels and the left had tons of sacks filled with ash. Suddenly Vivi smelled it. Smoke. She smelled smoke. Her yellow-eyed gaze landed on the inner left furnace. Her eyes widened when she saw who was in front of it.

"B-Blue?"

Blue stiffened when he heard her speak. Since when did she get here? Better yet _why_ is she here? These two questions ran through his mind while Vivi was still standing stiff. Vivi-still in a state of shock-had become a liitle bit annoyed when she didn't get a response. So she decided to speak up again.

"Blue...w-why are you here...what are you d-doing? Why..." She trailed off, unsure of what say next luckily Blue had spoken up but not the way she was hoping for.

"V-Vivi..."

Vivi was stunned. His voice didn't sound smooth. It sounded choppy, glitchy, even...robotic.

The sound of metal dropping broke Vivi out of her trance. She noticed the hand that was outstretched to grap as handle of the furnace door was now placed on the ground as Blue turned around. Vivi gasped at the state he was in. His azure hair was matted and not smooth and slick. Blue's black short shorts had rips at the end and his black thigh high socks were almost reduced to shreds while his baby blue combat boots were absent. His red bowtie and blue tunic were also missing leaving his chest bare. The fact that Blue looked like he had been tortured was painful enough to see. His injuries just doubled how disturbing his appearance was. Deep cuts were all over his body, some leaking oil and others had wires sticking out. There was a huge gaping hole in his abdomen exposing his exoskeleton. The wires that were once there seemed like they were forcefully taken out and oil was surrounding the hole. His face was chipped anf cracked in many places making it seem like his head smashed against a hard substance many times.

All in all, he looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

Vivi covered her mouth with both hands, to afraid she might say something to upset him. This was not her Blue. The Blue she knew was childish, care free, and liked to annoy the hell out of her. This Blue, he was the complete opposite.

Shock was quickly replaced by rage as she uncovered her mouth and said in a dangerously low voice:

"Who did this?"

When she didn't receive an answer quickly she felt her servos and circuits heat up. She stomp right on up to Blue, knelt in front of him, and grabbed his shoulders tight. "Who did this?" She repeated again this time louder. Once again she didn't get any answer. Vivi could feel that she was going to explode if he didn't answer. Finally she said it one more time, except now she was screaming.

"Who did this!?"

Finally she got an answer. Blue had lifted up his right arm and pointed at himself. Faster then you can say one Vivi had him in a hug. "And what were you donig in here exactly?" She said softly yet firmly in his ear. She felt him shudder at it and she resisted the urge to giggle. Right now she needed to be responsible. When Blue didn't say anything for the next to minutes she sighed and pulled away. Resting her hands on his shoulders again she stared straight into his eyes. "I know you don't want to answer me," Vivi said carefully as she momentarily thought about her next words. "But I need to know why you're in here or else Chi's gonna have my head if she sees you like this without an explanation. Now, can you please tell me why you're in here? Please?"

She waited a couple of second before Blue raised his left hand and did the universal sign for 'you're dead'. Vivi gasped before letting go of his shoulders and grasped his hands. She gave a small smile before looking down at their hands. Apparently Blue had some cuts there too because now her hands were covered with oil. "Blue, why?" Blue looked up from his lap and gave her a questioning look. "Why did you try to burn yourself?" He felt something wet and warm fall into his hands. He looked down and saw oil gently falling on to it. His eyes widened slightly. Vivi was crying. But why? Why was she crying? Seeing no point in not answering her he gave his answer in a low voice. Loud enough to just be heard, but quiet enough to be counted as a whisper.

"I heard one of the staff members saying how they were going to get rid of the 'blue bunny'. I thought they were talking about me, so..."

And as soon as he finished saying that the sound of plastic hitting plastic was heard.

Blue touched the spot were he was hit. Sure, they couldn't feel pain like a human did, but it did sting. He then heard sobbing. He looked up and his bright green eyes had widened. Vivi was crying, the black oil streaming down her face. Her rosy cheeks had turned scarlet red due to all the heat and friction going on in her body. "Don't you ever, ever take something like that as seriously as you did!" Blue lowered his head shamefully. "They weren't talking about you dummy! They were talking about the animatronic! They're not going to get rid of us!"

"You're wrong."

"H-huh?"

"You're wrong! They're just going to get rid of us after we malfunction or something! They don't care if we have feelings or not! All they care about is money! They don't see us as people with our own rights! We're just robots! All we are are mindless, metal, money grabbers! THAT'S ALL WE ARE THAT'S ALL WE'LL EVER BE!"

Silence. That's all that was heard. Just, silence. It stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Blue silently fuming while leaning against the furnace and Vivi siting across from him. No one dared to move or talk. The silence was soon getting to the both of them. It was Vivi who decided to break the akward atmosphere.

"We're not just robots you know." She whispered. Not getting an answer she continued. "It may be true that they don't give a damn about us and only care about money, but saying we're robots is not. We're not just robots, we have _feelings_. And that right there proves it." She leaned over to him and eenveloped him in a hug. "Don't ever forget that."

The hug made Blue feel, akward to say the least. But as the hug kept in going he thought it would be appropriate to hug back. That's exactly what he did. He wrapped his arms around her torse and grabbed a fistful of her white ruffled blouse. He was content on the inside. Blue felt that if Vivi was always there for him, he didn't need to worry. Cause her and the others would bring him back up when he fell and take him down from the clouds when he went to high up.

While Blue was thinking about all this he didn't notice that he had been placed in her lap or the fact that she was rubbing his back. Vivi smiled at this. Sometimes he could be so adorable when he didn't even realize it. A few minutes passed before Vivi started to hum 99 bottles of beer. It seemed to sooth Blue as he closed his eyes and smiled softly at the tune. Vivi's hand then started to search for something on his back. Once she found what she wanted she whispered softly, "Go to bed," then pressed the spot on his back. "You need it."

Blue's body went limp in her lap and she smiled victoriously. He wasn't dead, no, he was far from it. Vivi had simply put his body into 'sleep mode', a mode were the androids would be turned off for a number of hours before turning back on. As Vivi just sat there with a 'sleeping' Blue in her arms a thought pushed back into her mind resurfaced.

'Crap. I forgot I had to bring him back.'

Vivi groaned.

'Marion's going to have my head for sure.'

 **And there you have it folks! Just A Robot! Now remember, this is a one shot. I might make a sequel but that is very unlikely.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
